Christmas at Crickhollow
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Merry has a very special Christmas Eve surprise for his beloved Pippin.....


Hello, all me peoples out there!!! I really hope you enjoy this story. I got inspiration for it from looking at a drawing that I found on the Internet of Frodo and Sam 'getting in the mood' with a beautifully-decorated Christmas tree in the background. Again, I hope you like it! **PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**--**-**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-**-**--**--**--**-**--**--**--**--**--**--**---**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-**-**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-----**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**---**--**--**--**--**--**--**----**--**--**--**--**--**--**---**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-**--**-**-**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**---**--**--**--**--**--**--**-**--**--**---**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**-**--**--**--**--**--**-**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--

Meriadoc Brandybuck smiled as he looked out the window of his room in Crickhollow. It was snowing again for the third time today. The tiny white flakes of snow fluttered gently out of the heavens to land softly on the snow-covered ground below. Little Hobbit-children laughed and played in the snow, building snowmen, making snow angels, and throwing snowballs at each other. Watching them laugh and play brought back memories of his and Pippin's childhood when they would romp around in the snow nearly all day with Frodo and Sam, only coming back inside when Merry's mother just about had to chase them back into the house to warm up. But it was nice to come inside, too. They would take off their wet clothes and wrap up in a warm blanket and sit by the fire, sipping at their hot chocolate. Sometimes, Merry's mother would make them a plate of her delicious cookies for an afternoon treat.

Merry was broken out of his thoughts when he heard soft singing lofting through the hallways and into his room. He smiled again, recognizing the voice to be Pippin. For weeks, Pippin had been greatly anticipating the ever-nearing holidays. The holidays were always a cheerful time in the Shire. It was a time of celebration and a time for families to come together and ave a joyous time. It had been three long years since the Ring was destroyed and the Shire was more beautiful and cheerful than ever. A very special event had happened the year after the Ring was destroyed: Merry and Pippin had gotten married to one another. They had always promised each other that when the war ended, they would finally wed. It had been the happiest day of their lives and their families seemed happy, too. Merry looked back out the window and saw that the streetlights were being lit and the children were being called back inside by their mothers. Now was the perfect time for Merry to give Pippin his Christmas present. Merry stood up off the window-seat and walked across the room to his large, wooden dresser. He searched through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.....

-------------

Pippin hummed a cheerful tune as he picked up an ornament out of the box on the floor and hung it on the tree in the corner of the living room. His favorite time of year was Christmas; he always loved decorating the tree. Each ornament that went on the tree meant something. Some meant love, some meant peace, and some meant celebration. There were several other meanings to the different ones, but Pippin couldn't remember them all right now. The tall tree sparkled in the firelight of the fire that burned in the fireplace across the room. The entire room smelled of apples from the small candles that were arranged on the small table beside the plush couch. There seemed to be an atmosphere of cheer and love in the air.

"The tree looks beautiful, Pip." a voice said, startling Pippin a little.

He looked around and saw Merry standing leaned on one side of the rounded doorway, wearing nothing but a red speedo. Pippin was barely able to tear his eyes away from Merry's beautiful form standing in the doorway. His skin was soft and smooth and he had beautiful, soft features. His abdomen was slightly muscle-toned from being in the army, as were his arms. His chest was firm and his legs were narrow, muscular columns. His curly, golden hair cascaded down to his strong shoulders and framed his young face untouched by age. The firelight danced playfully across his skin and he seemed to softly glow.

"Thanks." Pippin said, smiling.

Merry walked over to Pippin, who was kneeling on the floor, adjusting the ornaments at the base of the tree. He knelt down behind him and wrapped his arms around Pippin's shoulders and chest, resting his chin on Pippin's left shoulder.

"Why must you be so fussy?" he asked as Pippin kept adjusting the ornaments.

"I just want it to look perfect for tomorrow." Pippin answered.

"Why don't you take a break?" Merry whispered, gently nipping at the tip of Pippin's pointed ear.

A shiver ran down Pippin's spine as Merry moved lower, gently nipping and kissing his way down his neck. Merry found the ties that held Pippin's tunic together in front of him and slowly untied them. Pippin wiggled his shoulders, allowing the tunic to fall slowly down his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes as Merry trailed his gentle kisses over his shoulders and back.

"You're so beautiful, Pip." Merry whispered, running his hands softly over the silky-smooth flesh of Pippin's back.

Pippin smiled and slipped his hands out of his tunic, laying it aside. He turned around and pressed his lips to Merry's, delighting in the sweet taste of Merry's warm mouth. Merry tilted his head back slightly, opening Pippin's mouth and allowing him to slip his tongue in. Pippin rested his hands on either of Merry's shoulders and gently pushed him back to lay on the soft rug that covered the floor. Pippin moved over so he straddled Merry's hips and he leaned down to kiss Merry again. Merry ran his hands down Pippin's back, resting them just above his hips. Pippin leaned up from the kiss, supporting himself on his elbows at either side of Merry's head.

"Are we just going to do this here on the floor?" he asked.

"I don't think we should or we'll both have to explain a carpet burn tomorrow." Merry answered.

"I agree." Pippin said, leaning up.

They both stood up. Before Pippin could say anything, Merry captured him in a deep kiss and slowly backed him up against the door-frame. Merry wrapped his arms around Pippin's neck, kissing him with fiery passion. Pippin explored the depths of Merry's mouth with his tongue, moaning as Merry pressed his body close to him. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry, hugging him close. Merry moved his mouth around to kiss Pippin's neck. Pippin moaned and tilted his head back, allowing Merry to attack the soft flesh of his throat. Merry rocked his hips up against Pippin's, making him moan loudly. Merry and Pippin had always had a healthy sex-life and now was no exception. Ever since they had been married, they had learned several little tricks on how to turn the other on. Every time they made love, it was always amazing and passionate and beautiful. Merry ran his hands down Pippin's body and gently cuped his hips. He moved his hands lower and gently spread Pippin's thighs apart. Pippin instinctively wrapped his legs around Merry's waist and ran his fingers through his hair.

"M-Merry....I think I need to lay down." Pippin gasped, the doorframe pressing uncomfortably againt his bare back.

Merry wrapped his arms around Pippin and carried him over to the wide, soft couch. He gently laid him down, settling between his legs. Merry continued kissing his way down Pippin's beautiful body, all the while gently rocking his hips against his. Pippin sighed as Merry's heat pulsed through his body, making him feel energised and aroused. He gasped softly as he hardened.

"Oh, Merry.....my beautiful Merry....I need you." Pippin said in a breathy voice.

"Patience, my love." Merry said.

He leaned down and passionately kissed Pippin with enough force to almost bruise their lips. Pippin sighed loudly and wrapped his arms around Merry's neck. He gasped as he felt Merry reach between them and stroke him through his pants.

"Oh, yes....oh, like that...just like that, oh." Pippin moaned as he writhed beneath Merry.

Just hearing Pippin moan and sigh with pleasure, the pleasure he was causing, and to see his amazingly beautiful body laying before him was enough to make Merry instantly become hard. He continued to stroke Pippin's member through his pants, delighting in the sounds of pleasure he was emitting from Pippin. Just as if he had read Pippin's mind, Merry moved his hand a little lower and gently massage Pippin.

_"Oh, yes, mmmmm, just like that. Oh, Merry, dip down lower between my legs." _Pippin sighed in his mind.

Pippin gasped as Merry leaned down and took his mouth into a gentle. hot kiss. Pippin spread his legs further apart so Merry had enough room. He let out a louder and harsher gasp as Merry began to rock his hips, rubbing their erections together. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry and held him close to his body, moaning loudly as Merry deliciously tortured him.

"M-Merry.....p-please...." Pippin gasped.

"Please what?" Merry asked teasingly, grinding down hard and fast with his hips.

Pippin whimpered and a hot shiver jolted through his aching body. If Merry did that again, he would surely come. The need ached like fire between his legs and he hungered to feel Merry inside him.

"M-Merry.....please.....I need you more than you could imagine......j-just....take me." Pippin pleadded.

Merry very gladly complied and slowly slid Pippin's pants down his legs, allowing his arousal to spring free. Merry moaned at the sight of Pippin, his beautiful Pippin, laying before him fully naked and more aroused than ever.

"Well, aren't you going to remove yours?" Pippin asked as Merry tossed his pants aside.

"Oh, yes." Merry said.

Merry got a seductive look on his face and he ever so slowly slid the red speedo down his legs, swaying his hips in an intimate manner.

"Merry, stop teasing." Pippin whined.

Merry smiled and allowed the speedo to fall to his knees, exposing his hard, throbbing shaft. He lifted one knee at a time to fully remove his speedo and he tossed it to the floor.

"Oh, Pip, I have nothing to prepare you with." Merry said, a look of dismay coming to his face.

"Oh, yes, you do." Pippin said, reaching down to the floor and picking up his pants.

He took out a small vial of oil and handed it to Merry. He always carried it with him because he and Merry were young and rather spontaneous. One time, they had even made love behind the Green Dragon after a night of ale and singing.

"My clever little Pip." Merry said, uncorking the vial.

He poured a small amount into his hand and used it the slick his shaft. He used a little more and gently massaged it over Pippin's entrance. He quickly re-corked the vial and set it aside. He looked back to Pippin and swiftly pushed two of his slick fingers inside him. Pippin gasped and thrust forward with his hips, bringing Merry's fingers deeper inside him. He gasped once more as Merry pushed a third finger into him. Merry gently stretched and prepared him for what was to come. Pippin squirmed and moaned; he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this wonderful torture. Merry must have sensed this and he pulled his fingers out of Pippin.

"You ready?" Merry asked.

"Oh.....y-yes." Pippin gasped, nodding his head rapidly.

Merry leaned over Pippin an positioned the glistening tip of his erection at Pippin's entrance and slowly pushed it. Pippin let out a long moan as Merry slowly pushed inside him. One of the things he loved about Merry was that he was always gentle with him and he respected him. If they ever tried anything new in their sex-life, they always consulted one another first and they always went slow and easy, never hurting one another. Pippin sighed as Merry sheathed himself fully inside him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, allowing Pippin's body time to relax. Once he was relaxed, Merry began thrusting into him. Pippin moaned loudly as Merry pulled almost all the way out and plunged back inside him. Merry was so big and he stretched Pippin beyond what he could do with his fingers and he filled him completely. The oil created a gentle warming sensation and it stimulated them. Merry let out a groan as he sped up his thrusts. Pippin was so tight and it drove him insane. Pippin spread his legs wider so he could take more of Merry in. Pippin tilted his head back and moaned loudly as the electrifying sensations pulsed through him. He fought with all he had to stay his release as Merry pumped his pusling length into him.

"Oh, Merry....oh, oh, harder.....harder, please." Pippin pleaded, longing to feel Merry pressing so deeply inside him that it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other started.

Merry responded and sped up his thrusts and he ran his hands over Pippin's body, leaving trails of fire behind. Sweat poured from every pore on their bodies and Pippin bit his lip to fight from screaming as the heat mounted between his legs. It was almost more than he could bear when Merry reached between them and gripped his shaft in his hand and began pumping it. Pippin clung to Merry desperately in their mounting, heated passion. Merry enveloped Pippin in a sloppy kiss, the urgent, longing passion pulsing through him like fire. Pippin moaned into Merry's mouth as Merry continued to buck his hips. Merry pulled away from the kiss and groaned as a jolt of fire shot through him and landed hot and hard at his groin.

"Oh, oh, Pip....oh, I'm going to....come." Merry panted, sweat pouring down his face.

The two of them found themselves unable to speak after that because with every hard thrust, Merry hit that one perfect spot inside Pippin and they were seized by the heat of their passion. Pippin grunted loudly as the heat mounted and mounted and finally burst forth into a hot, heavy orgasm. He screamed and arched his back as Merry came and spilled his hot seed deep, deep within him. Merry let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a groan as the last wave of heat washed over them. Pippin moaned loudly as he, too, came, spilling his seed between them. As the heat slowly ebbed away, the two of them fought to catch a breath. Merry pulled out of Pippin and collapsed on the couch beside him. Pippin's chest rose and fell rapidly as he gasped for breath. Merry laid a hand across his chest and pulled him close.

"That was....." Pippin began.

"......amazing." Merry finished, wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

They remained like that for the longest time, just enveloped in each other's loving embrace.

"Pippin." Merry said.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"Merry Christmas." Merry said.


End file.
